Lancing devices are typically handheld units that permit users to draw blood for testing and diagnostic purposes. These devices include a housing with a piercing aperture, a lancet that contains one or more needles, and a firing mechanism. The firing mechanism typically includes a spring or other biasing means which can be cocked either by insertion of the lancet or by movement of a cocking member. Once the lancing device is cocked, it is placed against the user's skin, often the fingertip. The user can then press a trigger to actuate the firing mechanism, which momentarily drives the sharp tip of the needle through the piercing aperture to puncture the user's skin and draw blood.
A myriad of lancing devices have been proposed and/or commercialized. Whereas these devices are generally satisfactory, the cocking mechanism tends to be rather complex and expensive and the devices do not provide a storage facility to store the lancets prior to use.